


Our Little Secret

by ginamrslovett



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Frat Boy Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamrslovett/pseuds/ginamrslovett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has began her new life in the university of London, leaving her old life in Manchester behind. <br/>She is awkward, crazy about literature, tumblr addictive, a little bit nerd and carefree. Her roommate, Maria is a wild girl. What happens when she convince Grace to go to a party in a fraternity house? She should have stayed in her room on a friday night reblogging non-stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome lovely person! If you’re about to read this fanfic you have to know a few things:
> 
> \- English is not my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes, I’m trying my best!
> 
> \- Do not copy any of my writing, I’m the owner of this fanfiction.
> 
> \- AU (Alternate universe) and +18.   
> If you’re under 18 don’t read this, I’m warning you, I don’t want to make a mess upon your innocence but if you’re about to read it anyway, enjoy yourself.

”Please Grace come with me. I don’t want to go all alone.”

"I think you’ll be just fine without me."

"No, I will not, I really need my friend." My roommate said.

I met Maria the first day of uni, when I saw her I have to admit that I thought that share a bedroom with her will be awful, she seemed tidy, perfectionist, the best student but a bit wild in the parties. It turned out that in fact she was all that stuff but for some strange reason we understand each other perfectly, she was the best roommate I could have had. She respected my mess and I her order, I respected his habit of trying everything to go perfectly and she thought it was great that I wouldn’t worry about it, she helped me to study while I brought her the touch of relaxation and laziness she needed to not go crazy. The only thing that we hadn’t agreed was the parties. Maria was out every weekend since we started classes, meeting loads of people while I still hadn’t gone to any although I had been invited. The normal thing was to think that she would stay locked up while I was procrastinating and leaving my work and study to the last minute but the reality was that Maria studied during the day while I slept, ate and spent my fucking time on tumblr, at night she’ll go to amazing parties on campus while I tried to finish all that I’ve left for later. You could say that it was the perfect excuse for not accepting their invitations, but the truth was that I didn’t wanted to go.

 

"Maria, I don’t want to be in a posh kids mansion, surrounded by arrogant spoiled guys and sluts and then been left alone by you."

"I promise I won’t leave you all alone, please, I can’t go today without you."

"Why? You’ve been partying all the fridays for six months without me."

"Harry told me he wanted to see me there…"

"Oh that’s the reason, for the curly boy…"

"Grace, he intimidates me, you didn’t let yourself be intimidated by those people, I don’t have enough security to go there by myself." With "those" people she referred to the populars, the soccer team, the fraternities… she was right, they don’t intimidate me, they just seemed stupid to me. 

"Okay, just because they haven’t uploaded any new chapter of "New Girl" but I swear to god if you leave me alone I’ll won’t go to a party with you for the rest of the carreer" Maria jumped into my arms happy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh my god, will be great. And now, let’s get dressed!"

"I’m not going there like this." I said looking at my reflection in the mirror, but it was too late because she had her puppy eyes. 

"Grace, please, you’re stunning, everyone will be drooling about you. Trust me for once."

"I don’t want to dazzle anyone in the damn party, I just want to go with you, I will not impress anyone, I want to go unnoticed." And fuck, that dress was anything but discreet. The dress in question was black, with sleeves and lace chest, showing all my curves.

"And why you bought it, then?"

"I don’t know what it had in mind when I bought it."

After twenty minutes we left our residence, Maria was thrilled but I was mortified because of the damn dress. At least I had managed not wear heels and wore flat red shoes instead. All of this I did it for Maria, I knew she liked that boy and needed me there, I hope I wasn’t wrong.

We walked trough the campus until a street with big houses and expensive cars on the sidewalk, bunch of people everywhere, there were people who I never saw everywhere, we walked listening to music getting higher until we arrived to a big white house with huge windows, I was slightly shocked and without further we went inside.

The house was full of people. Everyone was invited? The truth is that I knew no one, not even the faces sounded to me, you could say that Maria was my only social life during those last months. I didn’t like college life, too much try to be something you’re not, there was always popular people with awful lives behind and invisible people, I thought that was just in high school but seems like appearances follow you all your life .

We went to have a drink in the kitchen full of people. I winced at the sight of alcohol, beer, more beer and the occasional bottle of vodka, I decided to take the latest and mix it with redbull.

"You’re wild tonight" Maria commented seeing my drink.

"No, but I don’t want to get drunk with beer. Bad hungover" 

"The plan is to get drunk?" She asked, I looked around seeing where I was and drank more than half of my glass.

"I think that’s the only way to deal with this."

Then someone grabbed Maria waist, she jumped and I smiled when I saw it was the curly. 

"Hi…" He whispered in her ear and of course she recognized him right away, turning to meet his eyes.

"Hi! This is my friend Grace"

"Wow, the famous Grace. I thought you didn’t exist and it was all in Maria’s imagination." Harry said as he handed me his hand, I smiled falsely showing how little excited I was to be there.

We spent some time dancing and drinking, well I just flow with the music and drinking my third vodka.

"What do you think if we went out?" Proposed the curly boy. That was a good idea, I was a little bit dizzy I could use some air.

In the back of the house was a large pool and far fewer people. Given the time of year we were, nobody was in the pool, but I guess when the weather got hotter there would be some amazing parties. We walked for a while there while Harry greeted people and I felt more than ever a third wheel.

"Wey hey!" I heard someone shout behind me, Harry’s eyes widened and I knew it would be another of his friends.

"Hey! I thought you weren’t coming!" And the two hugged.

"How could I miss this party… Who is this girl?" Asked the newcomer pointing to my friend. "You must be Maria, Harry didn’t stop talking about you, he’s a pain in the ass."

Then another guy came hugging Harry even more effusively and introduced him to Maria and they started to talk which left me all alone a few steps away from them.

"And who are you?" Asked a voice beside me with a very thick accent, when I turned I saw that Harry’s friend was there.

I knew no one in that party, except him although I didn’t have any class with him. He was Niall Horan, irish, blue eyes, blonde… I saw him before around campus and he’s the talk of all the girls. 

It is the most cocky, annoying, stupid and idiot guy I have ever seen but let’s face it, he’s also the hottest boy I have ever seen.

He was tall and thin, but with a body definite, he plays on the football team, he have a cute nose, the most beautiful blue eyes of the world and blonde hair almost always hidden under snapbacks. And his mouth… I don’t even want to talk about his lips.

Yeah, I hated him, hated seeing him around campus and hated that someone as him had that effect on me.

"Do you study in our university?" I went on without answering and drinking my cup. "No, definitely you don’t study here."

"What makes you think that? Do you know everyone?" I answered him, tired of their bland verbiage.

"Yes, I know everybody and let me tell you that I haven’t seen you before."

"It seems that you don’t notice much around you."

"Believe me, I would remember those boobs." He said while watching my breasts with a cocky smile. Jerk. I left him to approach Maria.

"Are you okay? " Asked my friend when she saw me.

"Yes"

"You want us to leave already? You are a little pale…"

"Yes, please, i’m dizzy…"

I woke up to the sound of the shower. I had a huge headache and seemed like I’ll could never get out of bed.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" My roommate greeted coming out of the bathroom. 

"Oh my god, Maria, no need to shout it" 

"Someone has hangover…"

"I don’t have hangover"

"Yes, you have and that’s what you get for being so long without partying, you can’t drink so much without some previous training. By the way, you were very rare yesterday… very quite."

"I was as normal as always, I told you a thousand times that I don’t want go to parties, I’ve had enough in high school."

"It has something to do with Harry’s friend?" Maria asked casually but knowing that she was right.

"Don’t mention Horan, I don’t want to hear about him."

I got into the shower while Maria changed her clothes, I did it in a hurry because we wanted to go eat together and didn’t want to make her wait.

We left the room walking through the campus. We arrived at our favorite restaurant, it was kind little but the food was good and the workers were super nice.

Maria and I had the habit of going there at least once a week to talk and spend time together outside our small room. The waiters already knew us and we’ve become friends. 

There were three. Lily, a Scottish redhead, tall and so thin that you thought she was sick, she was so innocent and naive that people try to fool her. Then there was Tom, tan, tousled black hair, tall, slim with green eyes, with this description you’d think he’s the king of college but nothing is further from reality. Tom is gay and though no one messed with him for that reason he wasn’t Mr.Popular. It is certainly the closest person to me right after Maria. We were great friends since the first time we met. Lily had a crush on him but she’d never admit it, for that reason she was a little jealous of me and I thought that was pretty stupid because, first, he wasn’t my type and second, Tom loves dick more than you can imagine!

And then there’s Liam, beautiful eyes, big smile with a toned body, at first he seemed to me like the typical guy who doesn’t care anything but I was wrong. He reminded me of Winnie The Poo. We only spoke a few times because he is very shy. Despite being so reserved he always had a smile for us. 

"Hi, little girls!" Tom greeted us. I ran to hug him and he lift me from the floor with a big hug. 

"Let me go, Thomas!"

"What if I don’t?"

"I will punish you"

"Uh, I’m so afraid…" He said ironically. 

"You should be, actually." I snapped while Tom hugged Maria. We sat at our usual table next to one of the large windows.

"Your usual?"

"Yes, please, I’m starving!" I answered cheerfully.

"If you’re so hungry you shouldn’t wait more and just eat me out." Said a voice behind me. When I turned I saw it was Niall.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I screamed angrily. Did I have to see him everywhere? That was my site.

"What’s your name?"

"Are you going to answer my questions or what?"

"I came to have lunch with a few friends."

"Enjoy your meal then, now be kind and let me enjoy my food, please." I said when Thomas arrived with our plates.

Maria looked at her plate very quiet but I knew she was paying full attention to the conversation.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Niall suddenly asked, seeing how Tom walked away from our table.

"No. He is Tom."

"I don’t care what his name is. Are you fucking with him, then?"

"What!? You’re an asshole." Who the hell he think he is? 

"I’m sure you’re doing it…" 

"It’s none of your fucking business. I could nail everyone in the campus and still not be any of your business.

"Is something wrong?" Liam asked who had just entered the restaurant to start his shift.

"Liam! Hi!" I greeted, happy to see him. "It’s okay, Horan was leaving…"

"Are you fucking with him, too?" 

"Look, you better get back to your table." Snapped the newcomer.

"Mind your own business, Payne."

“Do you already know each other?” I asked seeing at the way they looked at each other and that Niall knew his last name. 

"We both play in the football team. Horan, your friends are waiting on the table."

"See you later beautiful without pest around." Niall whispered in my ear with his Irish accent, I had goosebumps just for that simple action. 

"Since when do you know Niall?" Liam asked.

"Since yesterday, his friend is dating Maria and I was dragged to a party by this lady here."

"Don’t go near him, he will hurt you."

"Oh my god, everyone calm down, I won’t! He didn’t even know my name! So don’t tell him anything about me!"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"And tell Harry he can’t say my name, if he can keep his mouth shut…" I said to Maria.

"He won’t tell" she answered smiling.

Although food was pretty good I was feeling awful since Niall kept looking at me from his table and it was very uncomfortable, luckily he leave before I got the dessert and I can enjoy the delicious cheesecake and blueberries.

"What he said to your ear before?" Maria asked.

"Stupid things I don’t want to repeat…"

After a little we returned to our room after saying goodbye to Liam and Tom. We spent the afternoon doing a boring essay until 6 pm when Maria closed her laptop.

"That’s it! I’m going to have a quick dinner with Harry and his friends and then we’ll go to a party. Are you coming?"

"No, of course not, I don’t want to be a third wheel."

"There will be more people… his friends, probably."

"Oh, sounds even worse…"

"I’d tell you to come to the party but I know your answer."

"Indeed. I’ll finish this, eat something and I will make a Star Wars marathon all night."

"You’re such a nerd…"

"It’s part of my charm!" I answered happily. 

Once Maria was gone I closed the laptop and left my essay for the next day. I made myself comfortable with shorts and a ninja turtles t-shirt. I removed the lenses and put on the glasses, ready to enjoy my Saturday night. First I see “A New Hope” and after that “The Empire Strikes Back”. I was enjoying as a little girl, a couple of times my phone rang, it was an unknown number so basically I didn’t answer since would surely be some jerk making a prank. Nobody would disturb my marathon. When I was about to finish the second movie my phone rang again, this time it wasn’t an unknown number but Maria.

"Hello babe! What do you want?" I answered but no one responded only sobs could be heard on the other side.

"Maria, Maria, are you okay? What happened?"

"I’m Harry. Something is wrong with Maria."

"Harry? What happened? Where are you?"

"We’re at a party. Mary is unconscious, I drank a lot, none of us can drive." Followed by more sobs.

"Harry! Fuck, stop crying and listen to me!! Tell me where are you!"

Harry managed to calm enough to tell me the address. I got in my car and drove where he had said.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing.

I knew I was in the right place when I heard the loud music. It was a huge house in a residential neighborhood. I parked in front of the house and ran towards the entrance that was open. The house was full to the brim and I knew it would be hard to find my friend. I was beginning to be seriously worried for Mary when someone grabbed me by the waist from behind, I turned to give a slap to whoever it was but I found two deep blue eyes.

"Hello, gorgeous"

"Leave me alone, Horan. I’m not in the mood for your nonsense."

"I can’t. Your outfit is very sexy."

I looked at my clothes and I understood what he meant, in the rush I hadn’t changed. I was still wearing shorts and my ninja turtles t-shirt.

"And those glasses… I would love to fuck you with them on." He whispered in my ear, that turn me on in a way I wasn’t ready to accept so I gave him a slap, leaving him a red mark in the cheek, I thought he would be furious, would call me all kinds of names and suffer bullying for the rest of my college years but instead he smiled and followed me.

"What’s your name? Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Didn’t anyone ever told you not to something? I think my slap was pretty explanatory."

"Not really, no one has rejected me and I like it. I think you just have to sleep with me and I would leave you alone."

"Good luck next time, Horan. Try that with another one with less brain and more boobs."

"I don’t think anyone in college have more boobs than you so no, I won’t." I rolled my eyes trying to hide that he was starting to make me wet.

"Will you stop walking in circles!?" Niall exclaimed, taking my arm to stop me. "Who are you looking? Besides me…"

"None of your business. Wait, actually… maybe you can help me, I’m looking to your friend, the one with big head and curls. "

"Styles?"

"No. Harry."

"Harry Styles. The one who is with your friend"

"Yes!"

"A while ago since I see them…"

"He called me crying saying that Maria didn’t answer, he didn’t know what to do… he was pretty drunk."

"Holy shit, fucking people who can’t drink, they should leave the art of drinking to experts. I’ll help you find them."

"You seem worried"

"I don’t need to deal today with Harry, he always does the same, can’t handle anything. And I’m worried, yes."

"Don’t worry, they’ll be fine." though I said it more to convince myself.

Niall was opening all the doors, seemed to know the place perfectly, he interrupted a few couples in our way until we finally found our friends. Maria was in bed, apparently unconscious, Harry had a little nervous breakdown.

"Oh my god, harry! What did she drink?"

"I don’t remember, fuck, I don’t know… I think several beers, a few tequila shots andy maybe vodka?

"That’s it? Only alcohol? Don’t you’ve put anything in the drink, right?" I had to ask, I had never seen Maria in that state, despite she partied all the weekends.

"Of course no!" Niall replied. "We’re not that kind of people, okay?" He looked a little bit offended.

"Only alcohol" Harry clarified a little more calm than before.

"If something bad happens to her I will not forgive you, never." I said as I heard that my friend was still breathing normally. Something good.

"What we do? 

"We need to get her in the shower" I answered even though I had never been in this situation before.

"Come on, follow me." Niall said while taking Maria into his arms. Harry and I followed him to the next room.

"You can put her under that shower, is my bathroom."

This was his home! That was his room! I looked a bit around and I saw that it wasn’t messy neither had posters of naked girls as I expected, actually I had to admit it was nice and cozy. Niall took Maria to the bathroom in his room and then left us there. As soon as water touched Maria she reacted. 

"Guys, she is conscious!"

Harry came running to her, followed by Niall behind.

"God, I’m sorry, I should have been more responsible… I’m sorry, little girl." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"For fuck’s sake, Styles, what she’s doing to you?" Niall smiled cocky. He was being him again. 

"I didn’t know this was your house, I thought you lived on campus."

"Campus is for losers" 

"Thanks for calling me loser, but not all we can stay in our fancy houses rather than in a claustrophobic apartment." I answered annoyed, but did not know why I was surprised with his behavior…

"Why you can’t stay at home?"

"Because I am from Manchester"

"Wow, not so far…"

"No, it isn’t but I can’t go to London all the days and come back home." 

"I think you should reward me for saving your friend, I’m content with a blowjob."

"You’re always screwing up the moment…"

"I don’t want you to get used to me sweet side" 

"You do not have a sweet side, Horan. You’re only pretending you have, to get you in my pants."

"Whatever you say, dear"

"Let’s go Maria, the party is over."

She was still weak so I accompanied her to the car as she leaned on my shoulder as they both followed us.

"You have a great car, you know?" At least this time he hadn’t said anything stupid so I smiled. It was a New Beetle white, the truth is that I love my car, I had to work hard to get it.

"Bye guys, take care of Harry, okay?" And I started the car, eager to get home. If you can call home that tiny room. 

The night was hard, Maria spent half of it vomiting several times and when the sun came out I was very happy. That horrible weekend was almost over. Maria had a massive hangover.

"I feel like I’m dying inside slowly"

"That’s what you get for drinking so much"

"That’s what you get when you drink without eating a proper dinner, you got sick. Have you dreamed of Niall tonight?"

"What!? No! Do not change the topic!"

"You do not change the topic!! You said his name in your sleep."

"Maybe… I may have dreamed about him, but that just means he’s a pain in the ass!"

"It means that you like him, that’s it. Why don’t you admit it?"

"Because he just wants to get his dick inside me, he thinks I’m playing games but I’m not."

"I think he is interested in you beyond sex, that’s what Harry tells me."

"What!?" I nearly shout, I couldn’t believe she and her boyfriend talked about me and Horan.

"Look I’m just saying that yesterday he was asking me about you all the time and he even threatened Harry with stoping talking to him if he didn’t say your name to him. By the way, I didn’t even know because you don’t tell him…"

"I don’t want because first will be my name, then he would ask for my phone and what will come next? My pride, because he will use me as he did with the others. I hope your boyfriend will not say anything."

"He wouldn’t but Grace, Niall can fuck everyone into this university, I don’t think he’s only thinking in sex now."

"Maria don’t be naive, he’s trying to catch me because he thinks is a challenge, once he get into my bed he’ll forget me."

"Does it matters at all? He’s hot, I know he turns you on, you told me several times before when you only knew his name. You hook up with him and forget about this. What is the problem?"

"I do not give him the satisfaction, someone has to teach him that he can not have everything he wants."

"Oh my god, you like him! but like… a lot!" Maria screamed covering her mouth.

"No! Of course, not! I hate him."

"Oh my gosh Grace, tell me you’re not falling in love with Niall Horan!" This time with concern in her voice.

"So… a second ago you were telling me that he has feelings for me and now you are telling me I’m crazy for being interested. Relax, I’m not in love."

"I’m just saying that Niall may be interested in your person besides your vagina, but Niall hasn’t girlfriends and he will not change that now."

"Fuck, I know. I just think he’s hot, as you said, I will not fall in love or anything like that. Are you mental? That would be stupid."

"I’m always the one who falls for the assholes and always comes home crying, I didn’t listen to your advice. I think you should go for it, you’re strong. Try to make him go crazy for you."

"I don’t know Maria… I think it’s a little risky"

"Look, tonight I’m going to Harry’s, we’ll have dinner there, I think he’ll also be there, you should come."

"I don’t know… I’ll think about it."

After lunch we spent the afternoon working in the essay, but my mind was elsewhere. I wanted to go with Maria, wanted to see him, and that made me hate myself. Fuck, I would be hers for a few hours but my mind refused to do so.

"I can’t concentrate on this damn shitty essay"

"Thinking about blue eyes?" Maria asked.

"Thinking about curly endive?"

"Hell yes, at least I accept it."

"Shut up!" I said, messing with her hair and laughing.

"Grace, I’m leaving now. If you want to come you know where we are."

"Not really."

"Drury lane, 68. I know you aren’t coming."

And she was right.

"We don’t even know if he will be there."

Maria went to Harry’s house saying she would come back soon. Their relationship seemed to be going good or that’s what I could hear. The truth is that she didn’t tell me much about it, she didn’t want to rub in my face that she had a boyfriend while I was alone but I didn’t care, I was really happy for her. I continued to work for an other hour, but I couldn’t concentrate at all, stupid blonde boy! See that part of him yesterday, concerned about his friend and Mary, made my knees tremble, which was pathetic. 

At the time my thoughts were interrupted by a message, from Maria.

Niall is asking about you. Holly is here, seriously, I think you should come.

Holly was a girl from uni, I knew little about her, only her name, that she study economics and had hooked up with the whole football team and others rude rumors.

I decided it was time to live a little and teach the Irish a lesson.

I wore shorts with black socks above my knees and a white sweater.

I drove until the address she had given me. It was a beautiful house much smaller than Niall’s mansion. With blue windows, I could imagine Maria living there and being very happy, I smiled because of that thought.

When I rang the bell it took a while but after a few seconds Harry opened the door.

"Wow, look who decided to come!"

I saw how Maria was about to scream my name but then she realized Niall was there.

" came!" My friend said hugging me.

"You couldn’t live without me?" Niall asked me.

"You wish"

"Actually, yes" Sometimes I was surprised by this answers.

"You’re just in time, we ordered some pizzas."

"Great! I’m hungry." Niall cocked his eyebrows at my comment, he thinks he’s very funny. We are in college, god, those jokes were okay in high school, but that was long ago.

While he was talking to his friends, I looked at him. He was wearing baggy jeans, a white shirt of The Ramones and a blue cap.

"Don’t you introduce me to your friend?" Holly said, she was looking at me with the most fake smile I’ve seen in my entire life.

"How rude of us! That blonde over here is Holly, they’re Louis and Zayn. Guys, she is…" Harry said.

"Sorry but I don’t say my name to football players." I saw Holly was going to talk but I anticipated "and neither to you"

"Nice to meet you sugar tits" Said the one who’s name was Louis.

"Do not call her that" Niall ordered looking him with cold eyes. I tried not to laugh of his behavior. 

"And how you want me to call her, then? I don’t know his name."

"I don’t care how the hell you want to call her but that. We don’t know if her tits taste like sugar and you’re not going to discover."

Luckily the pizzas arrived in time to stop the stupid conversation. There was food to feed an army. Unfortunately I had Niall right next to me on the couch and I could see how Holly looked at me, now I was sure that those two had something before. Probably they fucked one time and she had fallen in love with him… typical story. 

I was a bit shocked at the amount of food that the Irish could eat, probably he was the reason they had bought so many food. It was time to start my plan. 

I grabbed my bottle of beer in hand and started to move my hand up and down knowing that Niall was looking at me, and then I licked the edge before drinking. One of his hand grabbed my thigh, squeezing it tightly.

"Stop" He whispered to me. 

"What if I don’t want?" I challenged him staring into his eyes.

"I’m going to stop playing games and I’m going to fuck you. I know you want to, so stop denying it."

"I haven’t denied anything"

The blue of his eyes sparkled with lust to my reply. 

"I’m going to the bathroom" I said, this time aloud. 

"It is in the third floor" Harry said. 

I climbed the stairs two by two to get to the bathroom. So much beer made me want to pee. Once I had finished I saw that Niall was waiting behind the bathroom door.

"Bu!" He said in his awful attempt to scare me, before I could react he shoved me against the wall, putting one hand on my waist and his forehead against mine.

So seeing that I had to do something, I kissed him, sucking his lower lip with mine, his hand grabbed my waist tighter.

"Let’s go to Harry’s room." He whispered.

"He don’t will be angry?"

"No, I’m sure."

"Harry’s room was quite messy, he had several posters of rock bands and a few football trophies."

He lay on the bed and I gave him small bites on her neck, I could feel him growing in his pants. I took off his shirt and threw it to the floor beside the bed.

"I don’t even know why you wear a shirt of The Ramones. Do you even know who they are?"

"There are many things you don’t know about me"

"Actually… I think the shirt will be useful" I take the shirt back and I put it in his face, covering his eyes.

"You’re so naughty… I knew it!" He said laughing so I give him a bite in the nipple. 

"Shut up" I ordered. 

I went down his chest and abs with my tongue, to the edge of his Calvin Klein I took them off along with his pants then I grabbed the snapback that had fallen from his head and put it on mine. 

I blew some air on his cock making his breathing uneven. I ran my tongue over his hip, his groin and his genitals and then I gave a little lick to his tip. He grabbed my hair and made a grunt. 

"Stop with the teasing!" he exclaimed with frustration.

"Wait, I’ll get something." 

"Condoms? Because I have in my pants"

"No, something else, a surprise."

While he was blindfolded, I grabbed a paper of Harry’s desk and wrote Come get your snapback at 3:00 pm in my room.

Surely Harry could tell him which one was my room and I quickly went downstairs.

"I have to leave, guys. Thanks for dinner but I’m in a hurry! A pleasure to meet you all."

"Same" Holly answered looking Niall’s snapback in my head. This time she wasn’t smiling. 

"A pleasure to us, sugar tits"

I left almost running, a little afraid of how Niall will react. 

On my way to campus I felt a little guilty for doing this and didn’t know what to expect. I was almost sure nothing will happen as we haven’t the same classes and we study different things, he didn’t live there and I wouldn’t go to a party anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some feedback so I know someone is interested in reading the next chapter.


	3. chapter three

I opened my eyes because of the light coming through the window, I saw it was half past nine and I was late to my first class. I dressed as quickly as I could and ran away. The corridors of the faculty were pretty empty because everyone was already at class. I was starting the week perfectly awful. 

I finally got into my renaissance literature class and of course had already started half an hour before. 

"Good morning, Baudelaire." The teacher greeted me while he wrote in the blackboard.

University wasn’t high school and the teachers did not care if you went to class , as long as you pass your exams. 

I looked at the classroom to find an empty seat to sit until I seen a pair of deep blue eyes watching me. What was Niall doing in this class? Strangely the only empty seat was next to him.

"Baudelaire… Now I know your name" He greeted me with a huge grin. 

"How is your penis? Do your balls hurt?"

"Very funny but no, all perfect, I took care of it."

"I hope Holly take good care of it"

"What? Holly? For god’s sake, my hand does a better job than her."

"That’s gross. By the way, what are you doing in my class?"

"I come to listen, I’m very interested in renaissance literature."

"Yes, yes, I’m sure, clearly is your biggest hobby. What’s your major, anyway? Wait, let me guess… economics, that’s for sure! or engineering, something like that, super boring and lame"

"Not at all"

"Law?"

"Really Baudelaire? I should be very concerned if you think that of me"

"You’d be good, the typical lawyer who only cares if his client could pay millions of dollars to make him out of jail."

"I study architecture"

"Wow, okay, I have to recognize, that’s cool."

"Why don’t we skip the rest of the classes and go to my house? I am alone."

"I think I’ll pass"

"C’mon babe, don’t be like that…" Niall said as he stroked my thigh. 

Luckily I was able to hold him off enough to pay some attention. I needed to pass that subject. 

Niall tried without success that we skipped the next class but I wasn’t going to do such a thing.

"Look, I’m not gonna skip class today, okay?"

"But I want my snapback back"

"Come to my room at 3 o’clock like I said and I’ll give it to you" I let him there in the hall to go to my next class. Comparative Literature, where we would surely have to do another essay. And there it was Maria. 

"Where were you?"

"I stayed the nigh at Harry’s"

"What a slut!"

"And you are saying me that, you that likes to leave the guys all turned on, fuck you, that’s not good! Poor kid…" I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Did he say anything?"

"He went down to the dining with his pants unbuttoned, no shirt and with a significant bulge in the crotch. He was looking for you desperate."

"Oh my god" I laughed imagining the scene.

"Niall wanted to act tough in front of his friends and said that you were playing and he challenged you to run away. "

"Who even believe that?!"

"And Holly offered herself to him but he said wasn’t in the mood and went home."

"That’s what he said to me but I didn’t think it was true."

"Wait, when you talked to him about that?"

"He has showed up in my last class saying he was very interested in attending the class as a listener."

"I must admit that I was surprised when the boy didn’t accept Holly’s offer after you left him with a boner."

"She has to be horrible at sex." I said, since it was the only reasonable reason for Niall to reject her.

"No, but she have fucked half of the boys of university and Niall don’t want a second-hand toy."

I spent the next hour and a half thinking about what would happen next. I hoped he wasn’t tired of this game. 

I imagined him drawing buildings. That was horrible, I couldn’t play the game of “you’re not going to get some with me” when all I wanted was to get some with him. 

When I got to my room along with Maria we met Horan at the door.

"I can hear from here how you lose your panties. I’m just here to get my snapback."

I could not believe my ears, he was playing hard to get, when he was trying to get in my panties the whole weekend!

"I’m going to the cantina, okay? See you later." Maria said to both of us, she probably thought we were going to have sex at the moment we entered the room. 

"No need to go Maria, it will be a second." He clarified. 

"No thanks, actually I have a meet with an old friend" and with that she left me there to deal with Niall fucking Horan.

When we entered the room I went straight to the desk where lay his cap and gave it back to him. 

"Goodbye, now we are even." I said very offended with all, he was being totally immature just because I wasn’t agree to have sex. Okay, it’s official, he is an asshole.

"No, we’re not but I decided to just wait for you to come to get some." He said while thrusting with his hips.

"Bye Horan. You’re very funny but I have a date this afternoon"

"Sure, of course" He answered ironically. "Have a good time in your date with your fingers while you think about me."

I was determined to make him go crazy for me and not vice versa and his comment had made me even more angry and oddly enough I wanted to throw him on my bed. 

When he left I lie in bed and screamed on the pillow. Fucking Niall Horan. My stomach roared answering me. I was not in the mood to eat alone there so I thought of going for a bite at Lulu’s, our favorite restaurant. There he was, Liam. It was his shift today.

ªHey! What are you doing here?” He greeted me.

"I was not in the mood to eating alone. Maria it’s with a friend, I think."

Liam brought me a steak and some chips and sat with me.

"Since you don’t want to eat alone, I’ll keep you company."

"Don’t you get in trouble, right? I mean, for sitting with me at work."

"No and my shift it’s almost over. "

Liam’s company was nice, we talked about football and he was surprised with my knowledge at sports, he said that just a few girls were interested in that sort of things.

"Where are you going now? Do you have classes in the afternoon?"

"Probably I’ll read something, I’ll be on tumblr and be pretty bored…"

"Well, maybe you don’t want but you could come and see football practice, I could use some support, we have an important game this saturday."

I thought a little, it was my chance to learn a little more of Liam but I wasn’t really in the mood, then I remembered that Niall played with him. I could show him that I had a real date, although this wasn’t a date at all. 

"Yes, it will be fun!" 

"Great because my shift will be over in ten minutes."

Then Lily came and Liam went to change and take their stuff. He had his bag with him so we went straight to the field, without having to go to his room. The walk was nice, we were talking about high school and explaining silly anecdotes . 

"You can sit there, okay? I’m going to change my clothes" He said pointing to the bleachers. There were some girls and boys, cheering the players as well. Our team was pretty good, although I liked football had never seen one single game of them, I had more important things in my head since I was in college.

Then players came to the field and Niall looked at the audience, waving to a couple of girls. At that time he put his eyes on me and smiled waving at me. If he thought I was there to see him, he was wrong. I went down to the front bleacher, where we could almost touch the guys sitting on the bench.

"Liam! Good Luck!" I yelled from there. He looked at me and smiled. At that time I saw how Niall went to him and said something I couldn’t hear, Liam replied with a serious face. Who knows what that jerk said!

I must admit that Niall played great, it was the team captain for something. Liam also played good and I was happy for that and to see that he got along with his teammates, he was so shy and quiet that I felt bad if he didn’t have friends.

I waited at the back door when he finished practice, to say goodbye to him but Niall came before, with wild and wet hair, fresh out of the shower with grey sweatpants. I had to contain my urge to undress him right there. 

"What are you doing here, coming to see Payne?" Completely irritated by me.

"He asked me to come so here I am"

"I’m sure you wouldn’t come if I asked you."

"You already have enough fans on the bleachers"

"Are you jealous, Baudelaire?"

"HA-HA. Me? Of those brainless sluts? Don’t make me laugh"

"Why don’t you come with me? We could have a good time."

"Goodbye Horan."

"Goodbye Baudelaire."

"I hope he wasn’t bothering you" Liam asked when he seen Niall walking away from me to his car.

"No, it’s fine." I smiled "What he said to you before in the field?"

"Nonsense, nothing important" But I didn’t believe it. "Do you want to walk you to the residence?"

"No, you don’t have to, you must be tired. See you later, okay?" I gave him a side hug and I felt really bad. 

The rest of the week pass without any incident, I didn’t even seen Niall, I was sure that he avoided me, oddly enough. When I least expected I met him at the library. 

I went to talk to him because it seemed strange to see him there. He wasn’t wearing snapback and was very focused. I ruffled his hair and he turned to see who it was.

"Well, look who deigns to talk to me. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

"I’m not Voldemort, thanks." That make him laugh. I looked to the table to see that he was drawing a building. 

"What are you doing in the library?"

"What did you think I’m doing? Studying. It’s the only place where no one bother me, except you, it is impossible to forget you." That confirmed my suspicions that he avoiding me. 

"wow, you are so nice! Bye" But before I can take another step he took me by the wrist.

"Stay, Baudelaire." I looked into his deep blue eyes and noticed some solitude so I sat there, besides all the tables were occupied.

We were silent for a while just listening to the sound that made his pen making lines and more lines. I tried to read a book that had to do a critical appreciation. Niall was being more nice than usual and less jerk. Was it because he was alone in the library, without any of his friends? At first I was angry with that thought but as the two looked like we were ready to be kind to the other I just tried to forget and enjoy the moment. 

"What are you reading?"

"Wuthering Heights, I have to do a critical appreciation of it."

"Seems boring"

"It isn’t! I love the book but I don’t want to make an appreciation."

"Why are you majoring in literature?"

"Because I want to be a writer. What about you?"

"Because I want to build home and things that remain over time. Look at the Parthenon or the Colosseum, still there and their designers are remembered with glory after centuries."

"Wow, that’s deep … I also want to make a mark in history as Shakespeare or Bram Stoker."

"I bet you’re an amazing writer" I smiled and kept reading. I liked that side of Niall.

"Let’s go" He said getting up.

"Where?"

"To have a bite, obviously!"

We leave things on the table and went to the library’s cafe. I ordered a tea and a slice of cheesecake, he get a hot chocolate and a cupcake.

"Will you come to the game this Saturday?"

"I don’t think so"

"Why?"

"We can’t hang out together, isn’t a good idea."

"Why? I don’t understand. This moment feels nice, right?"

"Yes, but here we are you and me and nobody else, you’ll be treating me like a comestible piece of meat around your friends and I’m not prepared to it, Niall"

"Say it again" He whispered to me as he looked into my eyes.

"What?"

"My name."

"I don’t understand what you mean, Horan."

"No, you had called me Niall, is the first time since I’ve known that you call me by my name. Sounds good."

"This isn’t right! We can not be friends, okay? We’re from two different worlds and I’m leaving, right now."

"Please, no…"

But I hadn’t heard it, I went back to the table and picked up my stuff, had a lot to think about. He was sending mixed signals. 

On Friday afternoon an unknown number called me. 

"Hi!" I recognized the voice in a second, it was Harry.

"Harry? Maria is not here, I thought she was with you."

"And so is, I call you because tonight there’s a party at a club in the city, maybe you want to come…"

"Oh, thanks for thinking about me but I don’t want, I’m not in the mood " And it was true, I needed sleep after the long week of school I have had.

"You! I’m on my way to your room and you are coming with us." Niall said into the other end of the phone, I assumed he had taken Harry’s phone.

"I feel sick, Horan. I have migraine and need a proper sleep, so I will not go. See you soon, as it seems impossible that you disappear."

What the hell was wrong with him? He never gave up on something? We had talked about it, we couldn’t be friends. I started watching a really bad movie on television to try to fall asleep earlier but around 12 when I was about to sleep I got a message.

\- Will you come to see me play tomorrow? Please? It’s important. -Niall

\- Why you have my phone? Why are you texting in a party? I’m not going, we’ve talked about this. 

\- You make too much questions. Harry gave it to me, and you’ve talked, I didn’t say a thing about it. That’s bullshit! Of course we can be friends! We can be whatever we want! Please babe, is an important game, I need support. 

\- I’m sure there will be a million girls supporting you.

\- For fuck’s sake! I just want you to be there!! Say yes to something!!

\- I’ll think about it… 

 

It was nice of him, I was sad because I had heard that although he was the star of the team, his parents had never been to see him, not even once. And he seemed sincere when he said he needed my support, but I was scared, his world was so different from mine, he was so different from me, a guy like him should be ashamed of having contact with a weirdo like me but still he seemed to be very interested in me. And that scared me because I wasn’t sure if he was being honest or was another way to get in my panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter it's a little more shorter. Chapter four will be more longer, i promise! If you write me comments I'll post the next chapter right away!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feedback, please? :)


End file.
